The Dragonlord Avatar
by vadlmaster
Summary: My name is Avatar Agni. I was born into a world a chaos and war. From this chaos I created unity. I brought the warring dragon lords under one banner….mine. I founded the Fire Nation and from my line is descended every Fire Lord until the time of Avatar Korra. This is my story. (I don't own anything from ATLA)
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone, a buddy of mine and I decided we wanted to try our hand at writing and I had been playing with this idea in my head for a while and decided this was a good place to start. This is my first fictional piece I have ever written so please but kind in reviews but I would greatly appreciate constructive criticism. Anything to help me become a better writer and for you all to have a more enjoyable reading experience. Thanks and enjoy**

**~Vadl**

"Agni!"

Agni's mother, Kaori, shouted but Agni didn't hear, besides he knew the rules. It was the same every time, "Don't get into trouble and be back here before nightfall, blah, blah, blah." It has been a two weeks since he has been to town. In truth, it was hardly a town anyways, just a small collections of fishing shacks, market stalls, and an inn. Almost all the stalls where selling where fish. That's all anyone seemed to do on this island was fish, except for Agni's family. His father was the light house keeper, being one of the few firebenders, it was important for him to keep the beacon lit so ships didn't crash into the cliffs. However, since the lighthouse was high on the cliffs overlooking the town being able to come to town was a special treat.

"Well," Agni thought, "I might as well enjoy this. Let's see if I can find Kyoko." Kyoko was a family friend. Well technically she WAS family because somewhere along the line her great grandfather and his great aunt were cousins or something. It was too far to matter but when you live on a small island like this one everyone was related to everyone else somewhere down the line.

The best place to start his search would probably be her house. It was a small run down house just off the beach. Kyoko's family like so many were fishermen. Well her father and two older brothers were. They would be gone already leaving just Kyoko, her mother, and her twin little brother and sister who were not yet two.

Agni went to knock on the door but before he did he checked his reflection in the window. As he suspected his shaggy jet black hair was sticking up in front like it always did. He licked his hands and tried get it to lay down to minimum success. "Oh well it was worth a shot," and he knocks on the door and Kyoko's mom comes to the door.

"Hello Agni." She is carrying one of the twins in her arms, the boy he thinks but isn't sure, she looks exhausted though but Agni doesn't notice that.

"Is Kyoko here?" Agni says impatiently, it's been two weeks and he wants to see his friend.

"Yes, she is." Kyoko's mom turns around and shouts into the house, "Kyoko, Agni is here to see you!" There is a commotion inside and out runs Kyoko and wraps Agni in a hug. She is Agni's age, exactly his age, they were both born on the summer solstice of the same year, a sign of good favor for a firebender. She is twelve years old with long black hair and amber eyes, just like Agni. They themselves look like they could be twins if Agni wasn't almost a head taller than her. After a few seconds Kyoko lets Agni out of his hug just to punch him in the arm. She turns to her mother "Mom, can I go play with Agni?" Asked Kyoko putting on her sweetest face.

"Of course dear but be back before it gets dark. I want you to be home when you father and brothers get back. You need to be here to help them unload their catch."

"Ok! Thanks Mom!" And she and Agni take off down the beach before her mother even finishes, their feet hardly touching the ground. Kyoko's mother sighs and goes back inside. They keep running until Kyoko's house is out of sight and stop to catch their breath. They look at each other with huge goofy smiles on their face just happy to finally be able to get away from their families and their duty to them for a few hours.

"Ok Kyoko." Agni said after he catches his breath, "What do you want to do?" There was so much to do, they could play on the beach, or explore the forest on the edge of town, or practice their firebending. Kyoko was also a firebender, the only one in her family, there had not been a firebender in her family for three generations, and some said that it was because she was born on the solstice that she could bend when the rest of her family couldn't. Most people didn't know Kyoko like Agni did and he had a different idea. He thought it was because she was a dragon in human form. She was fierce to her enemies and incredibly loyal to her friends, just like a dragon. Not that a twelve year old had many enemies.

"I know, let's climb the volcano!" Kyoko shrieks with excitement as she points to the volcano on the island. There were two actually, the largest one was in the center of the island and was the one Kyoko was pointing at. It has went dormant years ago, the second smaller one was still active and was always erupting. Nothing dangerous, as long as you stayed clear of the lava. The lava slowly worked its way towards the ocean and every year the island became a little larger.

Agni looks at her with a devilish grin, "Race you to the top," and takes off.

"Hey! No fair!" Kyoko tries to catch him but Agni was always the fastest. He was a thin boy and built to run. He had already started his climb before Kyoko got off the beach. As he climbs, he notices a small cave. He turns around and sees Kyoko farther down the mountain side.

"I'll hide and scare her when she gets here." He thinks and goes into the cave. He hides just out of the light. He waits a few minutes and Kyoko comes by going up the mountain and fails to notice Agni hiding. Slowly Agni creeps out from the cave and sneaks up on Kyoko.

He grabs her shoulders and shouts "BOO!" Kyoko shrieks and jumps a foot in the air. She turns in the air and brings her fist down with fire trailing behind it. Agni brings his arm up and deflects the punch. The fire goes to Agni's left and hits the ground hurting nothing but a little bit of moss.

"Agni! What were you thinking?!" Yelled Kyoko as she punched him in the arm, "You scared me and I could have hurt you."

"It's ok," he says stepping back and putting his hands on her shoulders and looking her in the eyes, "it my fault for trying to sneak up on the master firebender." Agni smirks and Kyoko calms down but punches him one last time for good measure. "Why don't we take a break here," and they both sit down on a moss covered rock nearby. Kyoko stares at the ground still mad at Agni but he is looking elsewhere.

They could see most of the island from here, or at least the half of it that wasn't blocked by a volcano. The island was beautiful, Agni realized, he had never noticed before right now. The sides of the large volcano was covered in large pine trees. He could see the lava from the second peak running down the mountain towards the sea. The little town was nestled between the beach and the forest. It actually looks serene from this far away. "Look." He said and Kyoko raised her head and forgot about the near miss earlier.

They sat there for almost an hour admiring the view. Kyoko eventually stands up, "Come on, we need to be getting back, the sun is setting." The sun was but Agni didn't make the connection to go home. He was busy looking at the red and orange waves that where washing ashore, the long shadows that were starting to form in the forest, the cool breeze coming off the ocean. It was so peaceful. He had always hated living on the island. It never really suited him. He always felt he was meant for bigger things than to be a lighthouse keeper like his father. But from this high up he realized that this island was beautiful in its own way and maybe he could stay here.

"Ok but before we go I want to show you that cave I was hiding in." He says, "One last thing to explore before we go back."

"Ok but it better be quick though." Says Kyoko and they run down the mountain side and enter the cave.

The cave is incredible dry which surprises Agni because he always thought that caves where supposed to be cool and damp. This one was the exact opposite of that. It was hot and dry. He hadn't noticed when he was waiting for Kyoko but now it was obvious. It always went way deeper than he thought. So deep in fact that they both Agni and Kyoko lit a small fire in their hands so they could see. While it had a small entrance it quickly opened up into a large cavern. Through there were no side tunnels just the entrance and the cavern, and it didn't look natural. The walls where too smooth.

The farther they went in the more curious they became. They started to look around the cavern. It uncomfortably hot now. Agni and Kyoko started to sweat. Being firebenders they were both used to heat but it was getting too much.

"We should get going there isn't anything here." Says Agni and turns to leave.

"Well what about that." Kyoko points to the center of the cavern and in it are three large red stones.

No not stones….eggs? There was no way. Could those be dragon eggs? Impossible, there haven't been wild dragons on this island for centuries, not since Dragonlord Yao defeated the last of them.

Agni and Kyoko slowly approached the eggs both begin cautious in case something happened. Nothing did, the eggs just stayed exactly where they were.

"This is amazing." Say Agni and he moved to take one.

"What are you doing!?" Hissed Kyoko, "You can't just take one and even if you did how would you get it back? You can't just walk into town carrying a dragon egg!"

She was right he knew but still he wanted to take one, obviously they had been abandoned years ago, they probably wouldn't even hatch but he still wanted one. And if they did? He could be a dragonlord! A master firebender and a dragonlord? That is all Agni could hope for. He knew he had to take one, but Kyoko was right, he couldn't just walk into town with them.

"I know, tomorrow we can come back with a bag and we can hide them in there and then try and get them to hatch." Said Agni excitedly.

Kyoko on the other hand was horrified. "Do you know what would happen to you if Dragonlord Kai or any of his men catch you with a dragon egg? They will kill you for sure." It was illegal for anyone to have a dragon or dragon egg unless Dragonlord Kai specifically approved it and he only gave that to his children or generals.

"I won't tell anyone and besides imagine me," Agni gloated, "A Dragonlord!"

"No you can't do that, do you want to get all of us killed? A dragon, Agni! You wouldn't even know how to tame it. Come on let's go, it's getting late." She started to pull on his shirt and tried to move him towards the entrance. Agni goes with her but in his mind he is still focused on the dragon eggs. Everything he thought earlier in the day about maybe being able to stay was gone. He must be a dragonlord! He will be a dragonlord!

They reached the entrance of the cave and started down the mountain.

**So what did everyone think? Please let me know. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey all, new chapter is up. This one is a little shorter but important stuff is going on. I do not really have an upload schedule, but as soon as they are done I will get them up. I am in the middle of finals so I will get them out as soon as I can after I have somer peer review on my end. Anyways enjoy.**

**~Vlad**

The sun was much lower in the sky than they thought so there walk down the mountain turned into a sprint.

"I can see my father's ship." Shouted Kyoko has they ran. She could tell it was her father's because of the distinctive green flag flying from the mast of the small ship. Each fishing ship from the island had a colored flag like this so all the ships could be identified from a far. It also let Agni and Kyoko know they would be cutting it close. If they were late Kyoko would not be able to see Agni, or anyone for that matter, tomorrow. She would be stuck at home all day doing chores.

They reach the base of the volcano and without missing a beat started through the woods as the ship was docking on the small port. They burst from the trees and finally reach the beach just as Kyoko's father jumps off the boat. Kyoko's brothers are next off each carrying a net with fish in it but not nearly as many as they had yesterday. Even from this far away she can tell her father is not happy about it.

"It's not enough Hikari," said her father to his wife.

"It will be fine, Rokurou," said Hikari, "We will make do, we always do." They both notice Agni and Kyoko for the first time. Both of the kids stop in front of Kyoko's parents bent over breathing heavily.

"Hi….dad," says Kyoko nervously in between deep breaths.

Her father stares at her with the classic "You're late" look that is so common among parents with that slight annoyed face but he takes a breath and look at Agni. "Hello Agni, how have you been these past two weeks?"

"I….have been…..good sir. Thank you." Says Agni making a poor excuse for a bow still breathing heavily.

"Good, now you better go find your mother." Suggests Rokurou

"Okay," says Agni sadly, "I will still be in town tomorrow, can Kyoko and I playing again tomorrow?"

"We'll see."

"Alright." Agni already knows the answer, Kyoko was late and her parents will not let her out tomorrow because of it. If they would have had a good catch then maybe but how it turned out there was no way. Which means he will have to go back for the dragon eggs himself. There is no chance he is going to tell anyone else about the eggs, not even his parents. If he did they would tell Dragonlord Kai's soldiers and the eggs would be taken away. He could not allow that to happen. He must get them to hatch! He must became a dragonlord! He will!

Agni wonders through the town heading to the traditional meeting place. He always met his mother at his aunt's house. Really she was his great aunt. Aunt Hoshi lived on the opposite side of town from Kyoko's home. While Kyoko lived right on the beach, Aunt Hoshi lived much farer inland on the edge of the forest. Her husband had died years ago when he was caught at sea in a storm. She could not stomach living on the beach after that so she moved as far as she could. Whenever they came to town, he and his mother would always spend the night with her and then continue their business the next day.

He runs up to the door and barges in. His mother is cutting up some fish she bought at the market today for dinner. His aunt is seated a small wooden table in the center of the room. The house had three room, the main room with big glass windows that could be open to let the cool ocean breeze roll in. The other two rooms where bed rooms, one for Aunt Hoshi and one for guests.

"Well hello there dear," said Aunt Hoshi. She was well over sixty and her long black hair that ran down her back had since turned white. She had the same amber eyes like the rest of Agni's family and almost everyone on the island for that matter. She was also a firebender and whenever Agni was good she would show him a firebending form. Even in her old age she was still nimble and powerful and Agni thought she was a great teacher and he always seemed to pick up the new form quickly.

"Hello Aunt Hoshi!" said Agni excitedly, he was still upset about Kyoko but maybe his aunt would teach him some new firebending and that could take his mind off it for a little while. He loved firebending, everything about it fascinated him. He couldn't imagine being anything other than a firebender. He had seen earth and water benders before. Sometimes a merchant ship would show up on the island with a few on board. The earth benders always bored him, "congratulations," he always thought, "you can move dirt, I can go the same thing with a shovel."

Waterbending, on the other hand, that did interest him. If he had to be something other than a firebender, it would a waterbender. It had something to do with the way they moved just pushing and pulling. It was almost like a dance and their ability to be flexible and moving one moment and solid and sharp the next, he liked that. He had also seen them fight too but only during sparring matches with some of Dragonlord Kai's soldiers. It had always amazed him to see a waterbender fight, though he had seen it only twice.

"Will you teach me some new firebending forms?" He asks excitedly.

"It is a little late for that I think, don't you?" replied his aunt, "perhaps tomorrow if you are well behaved." Agni was a little disappointed. He had hoped that learning a new form would make him feel better about getting his friend in trouble.

"Agni, why don't you come here and help me out with dinner." Said his mother, he wondered over and took a fish and began to cut it up.

After dinner was prepared and eaten, Agni decided he was tired and went to bed early. He slept in the guest room. There were two small beds in the room and a small table. His was always the one on the right. It was pretty thin but he did not care. He was exhausted from his adventures today and went right to sleep.

Agni was standing at the top of the volcano looking out over the island. It was early in the afternoon and the sun had just reached its zenith. The waves crashed on the beach and Agni could see his father's lighthouse. It stood on the cliff side looking as solid and enduring as the cliff it was built on. The village spread out before him looking as peaceful as ever.

A shadow suddenly passed over him. He looked up and there it was. A massive black dragon, the dragon was sleek and even from where he stood he could tell it was powerful. Dragons radiated power and were a symbol of power as well. Those who controlled a dragon would do great things. That is how the dragonlords came to power in the first place.

The dragon flew down the mountain side and headed towards the town, Wait? Headed towards the town! The dragon flew over once and Agni was confused, then it turned around for a second pass. This time, however, it rained fire down on the village. Agni screamed out and tried to run down the mountain but he could not move.

In that moment two more dragons appeared. Both were smaller than the first but still massive and still powerful. The first was a bright, fire red and the second a gold monster. The red dragon flew towards the village but the second headed towards his father's lighthouse. It flew over breathing a bright golden fire. The lighthouse was completely consumed, "NOOOOOOOOOOO!" screamed Agni. The lighthouse burned and collapsed inward the fire engulfing Agni's family.

The entire town was burning by now but the dragons were still breathing fire down on the villagers. The red dragon swooped down and picked up something. Agni soon realized it was a person; the dragon flew high up and out over the ocean before dropping the person who went screaming into the water.

"_This will all come to pass if you are not ready_." Said a voice next to him. He turned to look but no one was there. "_You must be ready for what you have to face. Dragons only obey the strong. Are you strong, Agni?" _

"Are you saying I caused this? How?" replied Agni to the air. The dragons were circling now looking from survivors. Occasionally there would be a burst of fire presumably to bring about the fiery demise of another person.

"_Only you can determine the fate of these people. It is your destiny. Will you be known was a savior or a conqueror. The fate of not just your friends and family but of all people of fire are in your hands," _said the voice. "_Be careful young firebender, and be ready"_ said the voice fading out as it finished speaking.

The dragons had given up on the village and were flying in Agni's direction. All three landed on the volcano surrounding him. The dragons growled at him, and all three opened their mouths simultaneously and breathed fire that engulfed Agni.

**Thanks are reading everyone, please review so I know what you all thought and see everyone next time. **


End file.
